jaimetarugofandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Twitter
thumbOrigem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. Twitter Twitter, Inc. Slogan "What's happening?" (Brasil: "O que está acontecendo?") (Portugal: "O que está a acontecer?") Requer pagamento Não Cadastro Sim Gênero Rede social Microblogging País de origem Estados Unidos Idiomas Inglês, Japonês, Espanhol, Alemão, Francês, Italiano, Português Lançamento 15 de julho de 2006 Posição no Alexa 8 (agosto de 2012)1 Desenvolvedor Twitter, Inc. Proprietário Jack Dorsey URL twitter.com Portal Tecnologias da informação Twitter (pronuncia-se AFI: ˈtwɪtər, sendo AFI: ˈtwɪɾɚ, vagamente "tuêro®", dominante em inglês estadunidense) é uma rede social e servidor para microblogging, que permite aos usuários enviar e receber atualizações pessoais de outros contatos (em textos de até 140 caracteres, conhecidos como "tweets"), por meio do website do serviço, por SMS e por softwares específicos de gerenciamento. As atualizações são exibidas no perfil de um usuário em tempo real e também enviadas a outros usuários seguidores que tenham assinado para recebê-las. As atualizações de um perfil ocorrem por meio do site do Twitter, por RSS, por SMS ou programa especializado para gerenciamento. O serviço é gratuito pela internet, entretanto, usando o recurso de SMS pode ocorrer a cobrança pela operadora telefônica. Desde sua criação em 2006 por Jack Dorsey, o Twitter ganhou extensa notabilidade e popularidade por todo mundo. Algumas vezes é descrito como o "SMS da Internet".2 Índice esconder 1 Ferramentas 1.1 Retweet 1.2 Twitter List 1.3 Trending Topics 1.4 API 2 Estimativas de usuários 3 Conectividade com outras redes sociais 4 Usos e manifestações sociais 4.1 Publicidade 5 Twitter na lusofonia 5.1 Perfil do usuário brasileiro 6 Controvérsias 6.1 Críticas ao Twitter 6.2 Invasão de crackers 6.3 Casos de suicídios 6.4 Casos de preconceito 6.5 UberTwitter e Twidroyd 7 Referências 8 Ver também 9 Liga Ferramentas Retweet O retweet é uma função do Twitter que consiste em replicar uma determinada mensagem de um usuário para a lista de seguidores, dando crédito a seu autor original.3 4 Na página de início do site existe um botão chamado retwittear, que faz o envio automático da mensagem para todos seguidores da pessoa. Antigamente, os usuários realizavam isto de forma manual, acrescentando um RT ao lado da @alcunha de quem escreveu. Quando um texto é "retweetado", o termo "RT" aparece em negrito no início da mensagem. Twitter List Twitter List é um recurso disponível no Twitter que permite ao usuário criar listas compartilháveis de usuários. O que dinamiza a leitura dos tweets já que se torna possível ler o conteúdo postado por grupos de seguidores. Trending Topicseditar Os Trending Topics ou TTs são uma lista em tempo real das frases mais publicadas no Twitter pelo mundo todo. Valem para essa lista as hashtags (#) e nomes próprios. O recurso de Trending Topics usa por padrão a abrangência total (worldwide), mas também é possível filtrar por países como Argentina, Australia, Brasil, Canada, Estados Unidos, Itália, Alemanha, Espanha, Reino Unido e outros, ou cidades como Boston, Londres, Los Angeles, Miami, Nova York, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e outras. API Várias empresas têm voltado suas atividades para o desenvolvimento de aplicações para o Twitter, proporcionando aos usuários maneiras e interfaces alternativas para a utilização do micro blog. Sorteios, promoções, e até mesmo uma análise mais aprofundada da opinião dos usuários a respeito da sua marca ou serviço já pode ser feita através de APIs desenvolvidas. Um fator que influência na alta taxa de empresas com seu desenvolvimento voltado ao Twitter é a documentação que é fornecida pela equipe de desenvolvedores do serviço. Estimativas de usuários A estimativa do número de usuários é baseada em pesquisas independentes já que a empresa não informa oficialmente número de contas ativas. Em novembro de 2008, Jeremiah Owyang estimou que o Twitter possuía entre 4 a 5 milhões de usuários.5 Já em maio de 2009, outro estudo analisou mais de 11 milhões e meio de contas de usuários.6 Um estudo da Universidade de Harvard concluiu que apenas 10% dos usuários produzem 90% do conteúdo.7 Em Fevereiro de 2009 o blog "Compete.com" elegeu o Twitter em terceiro lugar como rede social mais usada (Facebook em primeiro lugar, seguido do MySpace).8 Posteriormente, em 14 de Setembro de 2010, o Twitter divulgou em seu próprio site o número total de usuários registrados: 175 milhões9 . Conectividade com outras redes sociais O Twitter permite um excelente intercâmbio de informações com diversas redes sociais, entre elas o Facebook, em que é possível com que tudo que o usuário poste no Twitter seja postado em sua conta do Facebook também e vice-versa, o Formspring.me e o Skoob, que permitem que o usuário envie mensagens pré-programadas para o Twitter através deles, e o Tumblr que dá a opção de que o usuário escolha a mensagem que será enviada para o Twitter. Com a criação do Twitter também surgiram diversas redes sociais dependentes dele que permitiam o envio de fotos e vídeos, como o Twitpic e o Twitvid. Outros, como o TwitDraw, permitiam que o usuário começasse um desenho e seus seguidores o completassem, e o Fun140 e LOLquiz que hospedam testes cujo resultado é enviado diretamente para o Twitter. Websites como o Yfrog e Flickr também permitem o envio de mensagens para o Twitter. Usos e manifestações sociais Em Março de 2009, o Twitter foi uma das principais ferramentas de divulgação do Pillow Fight Day - uma guerra pública de travesseiros acontecida em várias cidades do mundo. Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo, Brasília, Santos, Fortaleza, Araraquara, Belém, Belo Horizonte, Bragança Paulista, Campo Grande, Curitiba, Florianópolis, Goiânia, Guarulhos, Manaus, Natal, Porto Alegre, Recife, Ribeirão Preto, Salvador, Santa Maria,necessária São João Del Rei, São Luís, Sorocaba, Uberaba, Uberlândia e Vitória foram algumas cidades brasileiras em que houve a manifestação. Se destacou na mídia o uso do Twitter durante as manifestações políticas ocorridas na Moldávia em reação ao resultado das eleições legislativas no início de 2009. A ferramenta também esteve presente no debate político e na movimentação da oposição durante as Eleição presidencial do Irã em 2009 ‎. Durante o Apagão elétrico de 2009, as primeiras informações das regiões atingidas pelo blecaute foi fornecida através dos usuários do Twitter, através de postagens via celular, e lida por emissoras de rádio que faziam plantão naquele momento. Em janeiro de 2010 foi realizada a primeira conexão e acesso pessoal à Internet de origem espacial, utilizando o Twitter.10 O astronauta Timothy Creamer, escreveu "Hello Twitterverse" no serviço de microblogging,10 através do endereço do Twitter http://twitter.com/astro_tj.11 Devido ao sucesso do Twitter, um grande número de serviços semelhantes foram lançados. Alguns são disponibilizados em países específicos, outros unem outras funções, como a partilha de arquivos que era oferecido pelo Pownce. Publicidadeeditar O Twitter também tem sido constantemente utilizado por grandes empresas para a divulgação de suas marcas, através de constantes atualizações, sempre ligando o "consumidor" a uma página onde possa encontrar mais informações sobre o serviço ou produto oferecido. Além disso, o Twitter tem se mostrado um ótimo instrumento para o fortalecimento das marcas no ambiente virtual, pois agrega seguidores que recebem as atualizações enviadas pelas empresas, porém ainda é uma ferramenta que deve ser melhor explorada para esse fim. No artigo publicado em 14 de abril de 2009, no The New York Times, a jornalista Claire Cain Miller afirmou que a utilidade mais produtiva do Twitter tem sido para aquelas empresas que desejam ouvir os clientes e oferecer reações imediatas às opiniões deles. A Dell, por exemplo, percebeu que os clientes estavam reclamando de que o apóstrofo e as teclas de retorno estavam próximas demais no laptop Dell Mini 9. O problema foi reparado. Na Starbucks, os clientes costumavam reclamar deixando notas em uma caixa de sugestões. Agora, eles podem também enviar a reclamações ou sugestões via Twitter. No Brasil, o destaque da mídia para ações publicitárias no Twitter tem sido para a venda de um apartamento realizada pela construtora Tecnisa. O perfil da empresa no Twitter foi criado em 20 de Fevereiro de 2008, mas, somente em 13 de Julho de 2008, começou a ser utilizado para uma divulgação. Tratava-se do lançamento do Acquaplay, em Santos. Em 23 de Fevereiro de 2009, Romeo Bussarello, diretor de marketing da empresa chegou a afirmar: "usamos para comunicar lançamentos e novidades (…) Tenho consciência de que não vou vender um apartamento via Twitter." Porém, cerca de 4 meses depois, a construtora concluiu a primeira venda por meio do Twitter. A promoção realizada na rede social oferecia R$ 2.000,00 em vale-compras, além de armários e cozinhas planejados, somente para as compras geradas por meio desta forma de contacto. A oferta levou o consumidor a efetivar a compra de uma unidade de três suítes no empreendimento Verana, localizado no Alto da Lapa, em São Paulo, ao custo de R$ 500 mil. "Provavelmente este é o produto mais caro vendido pelo Twitter no mundo. E, com certeza, é a primeira venda concretizada por uma empresa do segmento da construção civil, utilizando redes sociais. Esta conquista inédita fortalece nossa estratégia de divulgação on-line dos imóveis. Afinal, conseguimos um excelente resultado com um baixo investimento", afirmou Busarello. O Google e a Microsoft entraram em um acordo com o Twitter para que os tweets postados diariamente pelos milhões de usuários da rede social, apareçam nos resultados dos buscadores, tanto do Google, quanto da Microsoft, no caso o Bing. O Google está pagando US$ 15 milhões e a Microsoft US$ 10 milhões e serão os primeiros a fazer experiências com os dados coletados.12 O Yahoo também pode vir a fazer parte desse acordo.13 Twitter na lusofonia Segundo o grupo de pesquisa norte-americano Web Ecology, a língua portuguesa é a segunda mais utilizada pelo Twitter.14 Um estudo da Semiocast, no entanto, mostra que a Língua portuguesa é a terceira mais utilizada, atrás do Inglês e do Japonês.15 16 Em maio de 2011 Rosana Hermann lançou um livro pela editora Panda Books, intitulado Um passarinho me contou – Relatos de uma viciada em twitter. O livro é baseado em histórias vividas por ela desde sua entrada na rede social em Abril de 200717 . Em junho de 2011 o Twitter terminou de ser traduzido para o português do Brasil e os usuários ganharam a opção de usar a rede social neste idioma. A tradução foi feita em conjunto com os usuários, que acessavam um painel onde havia cada uma das frases a serem traduzidas, e outros usuários votavam nas melhores traduções. Perfil do usuário brasileiroeditar De acordo com uma pesquisa realizada pela agência Bullet, a maioria (61%) dos usuários do Twitter no Brasil é composta por homens na faixa de 21 a 30 anos, solteiros, localizados principalmente nos estados de Minas Gerais, do Paraná, do Rio de Janeiro, do Rio Grande do Sul e de São Paulo. Na maior parte, são pessoas com ensino superior completo e renda mensal compreendida entre R$ 1.000,00 e R$ 5.000,00. Ainda segundo a pesquisa, esse público gasta cerca de 50h semanais conectados à Internet. Cerca de 60% dele é considerado formadores de opinião: possuem um blog; conhecem a ferramenta através de amigos ou posts em outros blogs. Sobre o uso da ferramenta por empresas, a pesquisa informa um cenário muito favorável. A maioria (51%) dos usuários consultados disseram achar interessantes os perfis corporativos, desde que sejam utilizados com relevância. Aproximadamente 50% dos usuários nunca participaram de ações promocionais. Ainda assim, consideram uma experiência interessante. Cerca de 30% já participaram de alguma ação publicitária e 70% seguem ou já seguiram algum perfil corporativo. Na pesquisa, foram consultados 3268 brasileiros por meio do site da Bullet e o Migre.me, no período de 27 a 29 de abril de 2009. Em janeiro de 2012 o Twitter ganha uma nova versão. Controvérsias Críticas ao Twitter Algumas empresas mundiais estão proibindo o uso do Twitter, pois a limitação de 140 caracteres é supostamente prejudicial para um jornalismo de qualidade.18 Além disso, o escritor, roteirista, jornalista, dramaturgo e vencedor de um prêmio Nobel de Literatura, José Saramago fez uma dura crítica ao Twitter dizendo: "Os tais 140 caracteres reflectem algo que já conhecíamos: a tendência para o monossílabo como forma de comunicação. De degrau em degrau, vamos descendo até o grunhido".19 Invasão de crackers Em agosto de 2009, o Twitter foi alvo do primeiro ataque de crackers. Quem tentava acessar ou logar no site, encontrou o site e sua conta sob o controle dos invasores, o que permaneceu por duas horas até sair do ar. Na madrugada do dia 18 de dezembro de 2009, ao clicar no Twitter, o usuário era redirecionado para página com aviso de grupo chamado "Exército Cibernético do Irã". O site saiu do ar por cerca de uma hora, informa o portal da rede de TV norte-americana CNN. Em seu blogue oficial, o Twitter disse que "os registros DNS (sigla em inglês para Sistema de Nomes de Domínios, que é um mecanismo que traduz o nome dos sites nos números que identificam as páginas) ficaram temporariamente comprometidos, mas agora foram consertados". A rede social não deu mais detalhes sobre o assunto.20 Coincidência ou não o caso do Irã com twitter é antigo. O Governo do Irã foi envolvido do caso, pois em junho de 2009, através do twitter, ocorreram manifestantes contra a reeleição de Mahmud Ahmadnejad, por conta das graves denúnicas de fraude eleitoral, provocando, inúmeras reações negativas internas e externas. O twitter foi bloqueado diversas vezes no país. Em 25 de março de 2010, a Polícia anunciou a prisão no centro da França, o "Hacker-croll", um pirata virtual que roubou as senhas de vários famosos no Twitter, entre eles, o grupo musical britânico Duran Duran, o "presidente de uma grande empresa pública francesa" e o atual presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama. O jovem de 25 anos foi detido após uma investigação conjunta entre autoridades da França e dos Estados Unidos, diz o jornal Le Parisien. A prisão do jovem só foi falicitada, após criar blogue no qual narrava o sucesso das invasões, não só no Twitter, mas também em outras redes sociais como o Facebook e em contas pessoais de e-mail.21 Às vésperas de 7 de setembro de 2010, hackers brasileiros aproveitaram uma falha de XSS para criar um worm que se espalhava automativamente através de um link. Clicando no link o usuário enviava suas informações aos hackers que tratavam de manipular essas informações e forçar o envio de uma mensagem contendo o mesmo link no Twitter do usuário. As mensagens enviadas variaram desde morte a fotos sensuais de artistas conhecidos.22 Casos de suicídios Em agosto de 2009, a publicitária brasileira de ascendência japonesa Marisa Toma, mais conhecida como Ematoma, de 33 anos foi encontrada morta dentro do apartamento onde morava na cidade de São Paulo. Segundo investigações, Marisa Toma cometeu suicídio, ao golpear faca no peito no apartamento na cidade de São Paulo. Antes de se matar, deixou recado suicida no twitter que recebe nome ematoma,23 Não deixou recado os motivos pelo suicídio, mas nas últimas semanas, ela estava deprimida. Era proprietária do site Objetos de Desejo.24 Depois que a morte dela foi divulgada, o perfil @ematoma saiu do ar. No dia 11 de fevereiro de 2010, o famoso estilista britânico, que assumiu a homossexualidade, Alexander McQueen, foi encontrado morto enforcado na residência em Londres. Segundo legistas, a morte ocorreu na véspera, no dia 10 de fevereiro. Uma semana antes, dia 2 de fevereiro, a mãe do estilista, Joyce McQueen, morreu e avisou no dia seguinte através do twitter: “Estou avisando todos os meus seguidores que minha mãe morreu ontem, e que se ela não tivesse dado à luz, vocês também não me teriam. Descanse em paz”, seguido de “Mas a vida deve seguir em frente !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”.25 Desde então, nunca conseguiu superar a perda da mãe e entrou em depressão. No dia 7 de fevereiro, postou no twitter: "noite de domingo, tem sido uma semana terrível, mas meus amigos têm sido ótimos, agora preciso de alguma forma me recompor." Desde então não saiu da residência e se matou três dias depois.26 Após o anúncio da morte, o perfil do estilista do twitter foi retirado do ar no mesmo dia. Casos de preconceitoeditar Na eleição presidencial no Brasil em 2010, a candidata Dilma Roussef obteve uma média de 70% de votos na região nordeste do país. Isso incentivou, logo após a divulgação dos resultados do pleito em 31 de outubro de 2010, uma série de mensagens preconceituosas contra nordestinos, considerados "culpados" pelo sucesso da candidata (apesar de uma análise criteriosa demonstrar que ela se elegeria mesmo sem os votos da região).27 28 Um dos casos de mais destaque foi o de Mayara Petruso, estudante de direito de São Paulo, que escreveu: "Nordestisto não é gente, faça um favor a Sp, mate um nordestino afogado!".29 Diante das denúncias e publicações da imprensa, no dia 3 de novembro a OAB de Pernambuco entrou com notícia-crime no Ministério Público Federal em São Paulo contra a autora das citadas mensagens.27 Mayara foi condenada, no dia 16 de maio de 2012, a 1 ano, 5 meses e 15 dias de reclusão, pela juíza da 9ª Vara Criminal Federal de São Paulo. A pena, entretanto, foi convertida em multa de 500 reais e prestação de serviços comunitários, uma vez que Mayara não possuía antecedentes criminais e já havia sofrido "forte punição moral".30 31 No dia 4 de novembro, a ONG SaferNet entrou com mesmo processo no MPF, identificando 1.037 perfis de usuários que postaram mensagens preconceituosas contra nordestinos.27 Boa parte deles foi listada no tumblr "Diga Não à Xenofobia".32 Os casos de preconceito no Twitter acabaram repercutindo no exterior, com publicação de uma matéria no jornal The Telegraph, do Reino Unido.33 UberTwitter e TwidroydEm 18 de fevereiro de 2011, o twitter suspendeu os aplicativos mobile UberTwitter e Twidroyd por violarem as normas de privacidade e de marca registrada.34 O twitter bloqueia centenas de aplicativos que violam as políticas do site, mas para este caso, o twitter tomou uma atitude diferente ao compartilhar esse fato com a mídia pois a suspensão afeta um grande número de usuários.35 O UberTwitter se manifestou no seu twitter oficial dizendo ter mudado algumas normas para voltar ao normal. Logo em seguida, o site e o twitter da empresa passa a se chamar "UberSocial".36 Já a partir de 21 de fevereiro de 2011 os aplicativos voltaram ao normal.37 Referências ↑ twitter.com – Traffic Details from Alexa (em inglês). Alexa Internet. Página visitada em 2 de novembro de 2010. ↑ Leslie D'Monte (29 de abril de 2009). Swine flu's tweet tweet causes online flutter. Business Standard. Página visitada em 28 de maio de 2009. ↑ PB Agora. Twitter completa quatro anos. Página visitada em 14/04/2010. ↑ Jornal Tecnologia. http://jornaltecnologia.com.br/2009/07/28/o-que-e-um-retweet/. Página visitada em 14/04/2010. ↑ Jeremiah Aneesh (19 de novembro de 2008). Social Networks Site Usage: Visitors, Members, Page Views, and Engagement by the Numbers in 2008. Página visitada em 16 de fevereiro de 2009. ↑ An In-Depth Look Inside the Twitter World (em inglês). Sysomos (junho de 2009). Página visitada em 21 de junho de 2009. ↑ Twitter hype punctured by study (em inglês). BBC News (9 de junho de 2009). Página visitada em 21 de junho de 2009. ↑ Andy Kazeniac (9 de fevereiro de 2009). Social Networks: Facebook Takes Over Top Spot, Twitter Climbs. Compete.com. Página visitada em 17 de fevereiro de 2009. ↑ Título não preenchido, favor adicionar. ↑ a b Portal G1. Mensagem pelo Twitter inaugura 1ª conexão à internet a partir do espaço. Página visitada em 23/01/2010. ↑ Terra. Astronauta manda primeira mensagem no Twitter do espaço. Página visitada em 23/01/2010. ↑ Título ainda não informado (favor adicionar). ↑ Twitter quer acordo com a Microsoft e Google para exibir conteúdo. ↑ Português é segunda língua mais usada no Twitter, conclui pesquisa. Folha Online (22/09/2009). Página visitada em 7/02/2010. ↑ Half of messages on Twitter are not in English=Semiocast (em inglês) (24 de fevereiro de 2010). Página visitada em 24 de fevereiro de 2010. ↑ Globo. Português é a terceira língua mais usada no Twitter, segundo pesquisa. Página visitada em 24/02/2010. ↑ Título não preenchido, favor adicionar. ↑ Twitter Ban Continues: ESPN Bans its Reporters From Sports-Related Social Media. (em inglês). Página visitada em 5 de agosto de 2009. ↑ José Saramago fala sobre Twitter, Lula e seu novo livro (em português). O Globo. Página visitada em 29 de agosto de 2009. ↑ Twitter sofre invasão de hackers e fica fora do ar (em português). R7. Página visitada em 19 de dezembro de 2009. ↑ França prende hacker que roubou senhas de famosos no Twitter (em português). R7 (25/03/2010). Página visitada em 25/03/2010. ↑ Falsa morte de cantor da banda Restart se espalha por meio de vírus no Twitter (em português). R7 (6/09/2010). Página visitada em 7/09/2010. ↑ Caso @ematoma: Publicitária Encontrada Morta em São Paulo. Soul Livre (21 de agosto de 2009).Texto Original ↑ G1 > Edição São Paulo - NOTÍCIAS - Publicitária é achada morta com faca no peito em área nobre de SP, diz polícia. g1.globo.com. Página visitada em 2010-03-30. ↑ Da Redação (11-02-2009). Estilista britânico Alexander McQueen é encontrado morto (em Português). UOL Estilo e Moda. Página visitada em 22-03-2010. ↑ Mariana Baccarin (11-02-2010, 13h43; Atualizada às 17h35). Estilista Alexander McQueen é encontrado morto em Londres (em Português). Terra Moda. Página visitada em 22-03-2010. ↑ a b c Por Redação (5 de Novembro de 2010, 06h13). Ministério Público recebe lista com 1.037 perfis de usuários do Twitter acusados de racismo. Yahoo! Brasil. Página visitada em 5-11-2010. ↑ "Dilma se elegeria sem contar com Norte e Nordeste". Terra. ↑ Juliano Costa (3 de Novembro de 2010, 4h34). Justiça vai apurar ofensas contra nordestinos na internet. Yahoo! Brasil. Página visitada em 5-11-2010. ↑ Estudante que ofendeu nordestinos no Twitter é condenada (em português). R7 (16-5-2012). ↑ Justiça condena jovem que ofendeu nordestinos no Twitter (em português). Exame (16-5-2012). ↑ Tumblr Diga Não à Xenofobia. ↑ Por Redação (4 de Novembro de 2010, 8h05). Ofensas a nordestinos no Twitter ganham repercussão no exterior. Yahoo! Brasil. Página visitada em 5-11-2010. ↑ Twitter suspende UberTwitter e Twidroyd por violarem normas. Terra (18 de fevereiro de 2011, 21h07). ↑ Twitter suspende aplicativos populares para smartphones. G1 (18 de fevereiro de 2011, 19h11). ↑ http://www.ubersocial.com/ Título não preenchido, favor adicionar. ↑ Twitter restaura acesso a aplicativos UberSocial e Twidroyd após uma semana. Ver também[editar Outros projetos Wikimedia também contêm material sobre este tema: Imagens e media no Commons Identi.ca Microblogging SMS TweetDeck Twitcam Twitpic Twitterberry Web 2.0 Zingled Ligações externaseditar Página oficial (em alemão, em inglês, em espanhol, em português brasileiro, em francês, em italiano e em japonês) Expandir v • e Redes sociais Categorias: BlogsRedes sociaisTwitterWeb 2.0Programas para iOS Menu de navegação Criar contaEntrarArtigoDiscussãoLerEditarVer histórico Categoria:Outros Artigos